


Research

by blackjacktheboss



Series: mob au [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-20 21:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss
Summary: people warned Reyna that being Jason's partner would be a lot of work, but they never mentioned anything about field trips
Series: mob au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102638
Comments: 16
Kudos: 235





	Research

Jason hates to admit it, but the city library is, hands down, the most beautiful building in the whole city. It’s three stories of white marble and reflective glass surrounded by lush green gardens that have the local botanical society swooning year round, create an oasis in the heart of the downtown district that cannot be beaten. Olive trees line the long walk way up to a series of grand walnut doors hand carved with depictions of wildlife that look so real they might jump right off the wood, giving anyone who approaches the air of a grand entrance. 

Leaning against one of the building’s imposing Doric columns, Jason looks out at all the people enjoying the lawn, having picnics and playing with their dogs and he can’t help but remember Luke’s words about Annabeth not being the villain he thinks she is. Watching the people of his city that he has taken an oath to protect, the thought that maybe he’s right begins to creep in, but before it can settle, his shoulder is being bumped, pulling him from his thoughts. He frowns and looks up to find his partner, Reyna, donning her signature brown leather jacket over a royal purple blouse. 

“Took you long enough,” Jason teases. 

“Some of us actually have a life, Grace,” she says with another nudge. 

Jason rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, let’s do this.” 

He leads the way into the library, stopping abruptly to read a golden plaque that marks the main entrance: 

This library could not have been possible without the generous support of local businesswoman, Athena Pallas. The passion Ms. Pallas has for Greek architecture and the pursuit of knowledge were the foundations of this project and this city will forever be in her debt. 

Reyna scoffs, “Businesswoman is quite the generous title.” 

“No kidding,” Jason adds. 

The detectives enter the library and neither of them can help but be awed by the interior’s beauty. The slight gleam of the gold leaf crown molding catches their eyes, their eyeline following down the wall to the bookcases with delicate owl carvings and the olive leaf patterned carpeting. 

“At least she had taste,” Jason says in a low voice. 

Reyna shrugs. “I prefer a Roman aesthetic myself, but this isn’t too bad if you like the Greek thing.” 

Jason laughs, still perpetually surprised by the peculiar tastes of his years long friend and partner. They approach the front desk and a nervous librarian directs them to the far east corner of the third floor, where the archives are housed. They find the section easily enough, and Jason stops to marvel at a glass case that contains a model of the town at its founding versus five years ago. 

“This town sure has come a long way,” Reyna mentions as she passes the case. 

Jason gives an mhmm as a response and looks at the models carefully as if they might carry some clue to crack his case. When nothing jumps out at him, he joins Reyna at the back wall where a large machine that almost looks like a computer stands, large and imposing. 

“Bingo,” Jason says triumphantly. The machine shakes slightly as he turns it on and he watches it nervously, wondering if Annabeth could have somehow rigged it to blow up. 

“What the hell is this thing?” Reyna asks. 

Jason smiles. “A microfilm reader. This bad boy has all the answers we need.” 

The machine rumbles and both detectives flinch.

“Why don’t we just use the computer?” Reyna asks. 

“What computer” he asks, unable to take his eyes off the trembling and ancient machine. 

“The one right there labeled ‘periodical archive’?” 

Jason turns to see the computer, displayed openly just a few feet to the left of the microfilm reader. “I, uh.. I guess that could work.” 

Jason runs a hand along the microfilm reader. “Next time, buddy.” 

Reyna rolls her eyes and gives Jason a gentle push towards the computer. “So what’s this all about anyway?” 

Jason winces as he logs into the computer. “I kind of… went to visit Luke Castellan this morning.” 

“You did WHAT?” Reyna asks, raising her voice. 

“Can you let me explain before you keep yelling at me?”

Reyna crosses her arms, the sharpness of her eyes unforgiving. “Proceed. But you’re on thin ice.” 

“Okay, look, I went to talk to him to hopefully get some answers from him. I thought I could convince him to help me take down Annabeth.” 

“And?” she shrugs, as if knowing how it went for him. 

“And,” he says slowly, wanting to extend the word to avoid sharing his defeat. “He said no.” 

“I’m shocked,” she says, her face flat. 

“But listen. He may not have told me anything explicitly, but what he did say was that I’m so focused on Annabeth that I can’t see the big picture, and then later when I was talking to Annabeth, she said the same thing and-” 

“When the hell did you see Annabeth?” 

“Oh she was waiting for me outside the prison,” he says, his eyes suddenly avoiding Reyna’s 

“Jesus Christ, Grace,” she says, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Way to bury the lede.” 

“Would you just listen! She told me the same thing Luke did in almost the exact same words, _plus_ he also mentioned something about this town being bought and paid for by someone he implied wasn’t Athena Pallas.” 

Reyna chews on her bottom lip as her mind raced to tie the pieces together. “Huh.” 

Jason nods, silently praying she doesn’t yell at him again. 

“Did Annabeth say anything else?” she asks. 

Jason refocuses on the computer and begins typing in a random date. “Uh, she also said something about clean cops coming at a price in this town and that I should think about who’s been paying my toll, blah blah blah. Regular mob boss stuff.” 

Reyna drops her head back and groans, trying to tell herself all the reasons punching Jason in the face would be a bad idea. “I’m gonna kill you before she gets the chance.” 

Jason smiles while still looking at the screen. “Reyna, this is good. It’s the best lead we’ve had in months.” 

“How do you figure that? You’re visiting traitors and getting dropped in on by a mob princess. That seems like the opposite of good to me.” 

He stops fiddling with the computer and turns to look at her. “What if she really isn’t the root of all evil in this town? I mean, they were both right. I’ve been so focused in on her, and I still think she should be taken down, but what if there's another piece to this puzzle? Luke hinted at ties to organized crime at his trial, except he never specified that it was the Pallas organization, we just assumed because of Annabeth’s role as a witness.” 

Reyna’s eyes brighten as she picks up Jason’s train of thought. “So...What if that was about something personal, and there’s actually another organization in town?” 

“Exactly,” Jason says, his heart racing in his chest. “If what Luke said was true, then the right newspapers will make some mention of another major player in town. And it would make sense. Think of all those crimes near the docks that never fit Annabeth’s M.O.”

“Like that carjacking,” Reyna adds. 

“Not to mention that string of burglaries uptown last year.” 

“Wait,” Reyna says, holding a hand up. “Hold up. What the hell do old newspapers have to do with any of that?” 

“Annabeth is meticulous about when she interacts with the public, just like Athena was. But this other person, whoever they are, they’re sloppy.” 

“You’re looking for a name,” Reyna finishes. 

Jason nods. “Finding a name is all we need. Once we have that, we can start to paint a picture of what’s actually going on in this town. Think about it, Reyna, we’ll be able to connect bank accounts, warehouse rentals...” 

“Companies, cars, low level pushers.” 

“And dirty cops,” Jason says with a smirk. 

Reyna smiles wide. “God I love this job.” 

Jason turns back to the computer screen. “Now what year do you think the Pallas era really started around here…” 

* * *

It’s nightfall by the time they leave the library with a stack of promising leads in hand. 

“Now promise me you won’t stay up all night going through these,” Reyna says with a knowing stare down. 

Jason smiles weakly. “Am I that predictable?” 

“You’re that obsessed,” she asserts. 

“But I’m so wired from today!” he says with an excited, child-like hop. 

“She won’t be any less evil tomorrow, Grace. Give yourself a break, and eat an actual meal for once in your adult life,” Reyna pleads with a hand on his arm. 

Jason taps his index finger against the files in his hand. “I have been saving that documentary on the fall of Rome…” 

“So go home and watch it,” she begs. “Be a person. Have a life that’s not all chasing down the bad guy. Please.” 

He furrows his brow as he contemplates before finally giving in. “Ok, I promise. No files until tomorrow. But bright and early tomorrow, yeah?” 

Reyna gives a three finger salute. “Scout’s honor. I’ll be at the precinct no later than 7am.” 

Jason squints skeptically. “You were never in the scouts.” 

Reyna shrugs. “Fine, cops honor. Same difference.” 

They laugh as they part ways, Reyna watching carefully as Jason gently sets the files down in his front seat like they’re a child. She rolls her eyes before beginning her short walk home, taking a moment to look up at the emerging dark sky and its few twinkling stars. 

Reyna opens her front door, welcomed by the aroma of sandalwood and tobacco, smiling as the image of her girlfriend lighting her favorite candle pops into her head. She turns on the lights and the first thing she notices is a note that sits on the counter, making the smile on her face even wider as she peels off her jacket and reads over the familiar cursive lettering. 

> Took your lead and went to work for a few hours, dogs are with me and your sister dropped off some tostones. Love you! Z 

“Cute note, isn’t it?” A voice says from behind Reyna. 

Immediately, she draws her gun as she whips around to face the intruder. When Reyna turns fully, her gun is pointing at none other than Annabeth Chase, who is sitting casually in her favorite chair. 

“Put your hands up!” Reyna commands on instinct.

Annabeth waves her hand dismissively. “Oh let’s save the dramatics, detective. I’m here to have a conversation.” 

Reyna keeps her eyes and gun trained on Annabeth, her mind racing. “I said… put your hands up, Ms. Chase.” 

“My patience for having a gun drawn on me is rather thin, Reyna. Besides, if I wanted to hurt you, do you think you’d still be standing right now?” 

Reyna waivers a bit, the gun dropping just the slightest. “You… you’ve invaded my home. I panicked and pulled the trigger.” 

“You could do that,” Annabeth says, inspecting her manicure. “But then your colleagues would find drugs hidden throughout your apartment. There would suddenly be evidence of your corruption that would taint your career and reputation irreparably. And just for a flourish, your girlfriend might just find texts between you and that 23 year old rookie you’ve been training that are of a… private nature.” 

Reyna cocks her gun. “Don’t fuck with me, Chase.” 

Annabeth looks back at the detective and frowns. “It’s honestly a bit insulting that you think I’d make it so easy for you to kill me. But like I said, I’m not here to play dirty. I’m just here to talk.” 

The sound of another gun cocking bounces through the apartment, and there is suddenly a weight pressed against the back of Reyna’s head. 

“Would you mind handing Charles your gun, detective? I’m afraid my patience has run out.” 

Charles disarms Reyna and leads her to sit on the couch across from Annabeth before stepping outside. 

“This is a great place you have, by the way. Who knew a professor and a cop could do so well for themselves,” Annabeth says. 

Reyna’s face hardens but inside her chest, her heart rattles against her ribcage as if it wants to break free. She does her best to speak with conviction, hoping the shakiness she feels is undetectable. “And what would you know about my girlfriend?” 

“I think the better question might be what _don’t_ I know about her,” Annabeth says teasingly before her face turns dark. “Let’s see, where to begin… Zoë Atlas, a classics professor at the local women’s college, tenure track, which I have to say is very impressive at her age. You must be so proud. She has no contact with her family, which consists of her father and several sisters. She had a years long relationship with a women’s studies professor during her undergrad years that ended amicably. You two met three years ago when you answered a call requesting an escort on the school’s campus. You have two Italian greyhounds, Aurum and Argentum, that you walk together almost every morning and she frequents the cafe at the end of your street where her order of choice is a London Fog with lavender.” 

A tear runs down Reyna’s face as the cold grip of fear takes hold in her chest, quieting her heart until she thinks it has stopped beating altogether. “Why are you doing this?” 

“To make a point, detective,” Annabeth says stone faced. “I’m afraid your partner will not listen to reason, so now I’m forced to take some more drastic measures that I had hoped to avoid.” 

“You can’t keep this up forever, you know. Someday, there will be someone who doesn’t scare so easily.” 

Annabeth shrugs. “Maybe so, but that day is not today, is it?” 

“I’m not a dirty cop,” Reyna asserts through clenched teeth. 

“No, you’re as clean as they come. Which is why Jason trusts you. It’s also exactly why you’re going to tell me what you found at the library.” 

Confusion rocks Reyna’s mind. “How do you—“ 

“I helped put the librarian’s grandson through private school. Seems even in a public library you can pay for special access.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Reyna says as she takes a shaky breath and looks up at the ceiling. She takes another deep breath and looks back at Annabeth, right in the eye. “Tell me you will leave Zoë alone. Give me your word.” 

Annabeth tilts her head. “I didn’t think my word would mean much to you.” 

Reyna clenches her jaw. “If you have as much information as you say you do, then I’m guessing it would be just as easy to pick us all off one by one and get away with it if you really wanted to.” 

“Glad to see you’re not just the good looks in your partnership, detective. Now, what is Jason looking for?” 

“First, your word.” 

Annabeth gives a three finger salute, which makes Reyna’s stomach do a flip. “Scout’s honor, I will not harm Zoë. Or you.” 

Reyna scans Annabeth, trying to read her for any tells she might have but finds none. “I feel like I’m making a deal with the devil.” 

“Please. The devil wishes he had my legs.” 

Reyna can’t help but nervously laugh at the ridiculous nature of her predicament. She hides her face in her hands as she considers lying, but Zoe’s face keeps popping into her head and the decision seems to have been made for her. She can only hope Jason will understand.

“He’s looking for a name.” 

Annabeth, for the first time, shows some emotion as she sits back in her chair and intertwines her fingers in her lap. 

“What don’t we know?” Reyna asks, suddenly feeling as though an invisible guillotine is now waiting to drop above their heads. “Tell me and maybe we can help each other.” 

Annabeth stands and smooths her skirt out. “Names are not play-things, Reyna. My mother taught me that they have power. Once you can name a beast, you summon it. And when you summon a beast, what’s the only thing left to do?” 

Reyna’s mind races, desperately trying to keep up. She is almost breathless when she answers. “Fight it.” 

Annabeth walks past Reyna to the front door, opening it slightly before pausing to look back over her shoulder. “The ring you picked out is beautiful, by the way. I’m sure she’ll love it.” 

“Thanks,” Reyna says, her voice hollow. 

“Consider proposing sooner rather than later, detective. With the path Jason has us on… well, life is short.” 

It is almost noon and Reyna can’t stop looking over at Jason. She watches his profile, the way his jaw clenches as he reads and the strong shape of his jaw. Her heart beats a million miles a minute and her knee bounces up and down, and up and down, as if it is on a trampoline, and when the thought of someone else sitting at his desk crosses her mind, a wave of nausea washes over her. 

She looks down at the paper in front of her, a name highlighted in yellow, and her entire body is yelling at her to tell Jason about it. In her mind, she yells a cuss word in victory and proudly slams the page on his desk to proclaim herself the superior detective. In another world, it would be as simple as that. It could, on another planet, be as easy as finding a clue, and telling her best friend so they can solve a case the way they have talked about doing together since they met in the academy. 

But Annabeth’s visit haunts Reyna like a malevolent force hellbent on driving her to insanity, and no matter how many times she opens her mouth to speak, her throat closes up trapping the words she wishes to speak until they fade away.

A movement in her peripheral vision gets her attention and she looks to see Jason leaning back in his chair, placing his hands on top of his head and sighing. 

“I haven’t found shit,” he says angrily. “Not a goddamn thing.” He stands abruptly and slams his desk before hanging his head in defeat. 

“We’ve still got plenty of pages to look through, Jase, don’t worry. We’ll find something,” she assures him, and she hopes he can’t sense her trepidation. 

He looks at her, his eyes sad. “Does that mean you haven’t found anything either?” 

Reyna looks at her desk again, her mouth completely dry as she stares at the highlighted name. She looks back up at her trusted friend and coworker, her heart constricting as she looks into his bright blue eyes that are nothing but honest and trusting. 

Then she pictures those same eyes lifeless and cold as he lays dead in the street. 

“No,” she says, shoving the paper under the mountain of files. “Nothing yet.”


End file.
